


Unexpected Compliments

by Fauxpines



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fauxpines/pseuds/Fauxpines
Summary: Dipper and Mabel’s movie night gets more rambunctious than usual when Dipper decides to hide something from Mabel. However a brief tussle reveals it and Dipper never expected what would come next.





	Unexpected Compliments

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this pic https://incestandother.tumblr.com/post/179957822207/dipper-trying-to-hide-a-boner-from-an-naively
> 
> Brainstormed with the help of Pinetrain/Pinecesttrain
> 
> And a line from Pinkiedmouse which helped get the fic flowing.

Dipper really wished he didn’t have these random hard-ons throughout the day. Sure, some were easy to explain, with his teenage mind thinking more and more about the girls in his class and what he managed to see online. Other times though, he really hated what was the cause of his spontaneous stiffies. This time, especially, being one of them.

His and Mabel’s movie nights usually went off without a hitch. They would select a bad movie to watch, pile up the snacks and watch the movie while riffing on how bad they were. Mabel, being her usual cuddly self, would get close to him and, from time to time, would cause his body to react in certain ways. Much to his chagrin, he had to endure and let it happen, as he was certain his refusal would let on to the true nature of why he didn’t want her so close anymore. This particular hard-on was a bit more difficult to tame. Even adjusting himself in his pants proved to be ineffective. Luckily Mabel was off to get a glass of water. He didn’t want to move, in case his actions would garner suspicion. Instead he opted to use one of his articles of clothing to cover his shame. Hearing Mabel refreshed from her drink with a dramatic sigh and her footsteps leading her back to the living room, Dipper removed his hat and placed it over the tent in his pants.

Mabel snuck up behind the couch popping her head up just enough to spy Dipper, sans hat. This peaks her catlike curiosity.

“Hey bro-bro, what’s goin’ on?” Mabel said slyly and with mischief in her eyes.

“W-what do you mean?” Dipper shifts in his seat uncomfortably.

“You never go hatless. What’re you hiding there, bro?”

“Nothing.” He says shifting his eyes away.

“C’mon Dipster, what you hiding?” She slumps over the back of the couch, hoping to get better view, staring intently at his hat on his lap.

“I said it’s nothing. Can we please drop it, and get back to the movie?” Dipper turns away.

“Sounds like this is a mystery to me. Looks like the prettiest Mystery Twin needs to investigate.” Mabel reached out to grab at Dipper’s hat. However, being so on edge, Dipper reacts quickly and scoots away barely avoiding her grasp.

“MABEL! I said NO!” He yells as she continues to lunge after him, persistent on finding what was in his lap.

She knocks him off of the couch and onto the floor. Dipper still clutches to the hat in his lap, desperate to keep it in place and his arousal hidden. They roll around on the floor for a bit, each one gaining brief moments of control and dominance of the situation. Mabel lets out yelps of surprise having fun with the whole situation, while Dipper on the other hand grunts and groans in frustration to keep himself hidden.

After a few minutes, Dipper forgets about his secret and becomes enthralled with the wrestling match. All he can think now is to come out on top. He eventually gains the upper hand, despite Mabel attempting to take advantage of his ticklish spots. He ends up being the victor with Mabel laying on her back and him kneeling over her on all fours. In a fit of pride he gets up on his knees and flaunts his victory with his hands raised to the air. However this victory is short lived, as a surprised look on his blushing sister’s face makes him realize what she was looking at.

There it was, as plain as day. A prominent bulge, pressing firmly against the fabric of his pants, looking as though he was going to rip out of them at any moment. He was frozen in shock. How could he have forgotten that he was sporting this hard-on so easily, after he had tried so diligently to keep it hidden from her. Not only that, but it looked like it had gotten bigger, no doubt from the impromptu wrestling match.

‘Why do I have to be this sick? Why can’t i just be normal? Why do I have to get hard over my twin sister?’ He lamented in thought as he hid his face in his palms, hoping to whatever was out there it would make him disappear.

It was then that Mabel reached out and began caressing the front of his pants while he wallowed in guilt, giving a look of pure astonishment at how he could get hard over his sister like that. When he looked down, he felt like he is about to cry and blurt out a long stream of apologies and ask for forgiveness. But before that happens, he hears her speak.

“That’s quite the big compliment you gave me Dipper. C-can I see it?” She blushes and looks away all while still grabbing his package. He takes a moment to process what she just said before she looks back up at him with soft pleading eyes, desperate for an answer.

He nods in approval, resulting in her adept hands unzipping, unbuttoning, and removing him from the restraint of his pants. She seemed quite eager to see what he was hiding.

“What a compliment indeed,” she gasps before gripping his shaft. Her hands are warm and soft, it is an unbelievable sensation he never thought he would be able to experience. Let alone from the girl he was forbidden to pine for. Her hands begin to loosely glide over his skin. It was dry but the sensation was amazing nonetheless. Not at all like the many times he had pleasured himself, the feeling of control lost only to be replaced with the anticipation of what she would do next.

As she moved her hand up and down his manhood, she wore a look of concentration and arousal. Her eyes transfixed on him, glancing occasionally at his face to see how she was doing, biting on her lip and licking them from time to time. She was lost in her actions. Suddenly, she let out a little gasp. Dipper became concerned, wondering if she just finally realized what she was doing with him, or what his initial erection meant.

He soon realized what she was so amazed by when her motions had the added pleasure of moisture to it as she began to use his own pre-cum to ease her handy work. She let out a slight giggle. His look of confusion did not go unnoticed.

“Sorry Dipper, just that it’s neat to see how you get excited. It’s really… interesting to say the least. I mean, I knew that guys get hard and stuff, but I didn’t know you got wet too.” That statement made Dipper’s mind buzz. The thought of Mabel getting excited filled his head causing him to twitch involuntarily in her hand. More giggles came forth as he was sure she could tell what he was thinking about now through his cock.

“We girls are lucky, we can hide our excitement. For example, your ‘compliment’ to me is making me wet down there, and my heart is beating fast, but you can’t see it. So even when a girl has a ‘compliment’ for a guy she can’t show it. Guess you’ll have to…feel it…huh?” Mabel smiled at him with a glint in her eye. “Lay down and I’ll show you.”

Dipper gulped. He wasn’t sure if it was really the right thing to do, but he was curious about what “compliment” Mabel had in store for him after all this. He slowly shifted himself into a sitting position. Mabel moved with him, only loosening her grip slightly so that he could move without too much pressure on him. She gestured him onwards when he showed a bit of hesitation after planting himself on his rear. He shifted back, still wanting to see her, he propped himself on his elbows. Legs now parted and bent. He now resembled her in the position she was caught in when this all started.

“Give me your hand,” she said softly holding out her free hand, kneeling next to and looking over him. He gave his hand closest to her. “I’m sure you know where to touch, having seen your internet history and all, but I want to give you a little help for your first time. That okay?” Dipper nodded smoothly. “Good.” Her smile widened.

Taking his hand, she guided it to her thigh and began caressing it, guiding his strokes. It felt amazing. Mabel was always good about her grooming and self care that her skin felt like velvet from how well she moisturized. She began to move his hand further up, lifting her skirt up with it. Her leg now exposed, he could see her panties along that side. His heart rate picked up, noticed immediately by the quickened pulse felt in his shaft. She cooed at the reaction.

“Guess it doesn’t take much from me to get you excited. That’s why we are here though, huh Dipper?” He didn’t think his face could get more red by this point. “Let’s get a better view then, shall we?” She glided his hand to the inner thigh of the other leg and hiked her skirt up the rest of the way, giving a full reveal of her panties. They were lacey and pink, with a little kitten design planted on the front with a little bow to adorn it. It was absolutely adorable, yet arousing to him. The conflicting feelings would have set in, if it wasn’t for the already conflicted feeling he was having before.

“There, now that you see what you are working with. How about I show my compliment to you?” She placed his hand over her crotch, now covering the view he had before. The panties were soft and silky. However that sensation failed in comparison to what else he felt there. It was warm and damp. Her “compliment” to him very noticeable even through the fabric. It was such a wonderful sensation. Before he could think about what he wanted to do next, Mabel beat him to the punch and began to steadily rub herself with his fingers.

Her breath picked up as the sensation washed over her. Soft moans emitted from her throat as she bit her lip as if holding back her ecstasy. She wasn’t too distracted from pleasure though, as her hand picked back up and glided over his shaft, now at peak rigidity.

After a bit of time setting the pace for her brother, Mabel released his hand, now confident that he was capable of pleasuring her himself now. He made sure to keep the pace well enough, adjusting the speed accordingly with how he felt she wanted it, using the pace she had on him as a guideline. Her now free hand glided to his stomach and snaked it up his shirt feeling him up.

“Dipper?” she asked. He snapped out of his light haze. “You can go under the panties if you want,” she said through heavy breathing. With a single nod, he hooked the panties and pushed them aside to have direct access to her sex. It was even more amazing than he could imagine. Warm, wet, and smoother than he could ever have possibly dreamed. He resumed his earlier motions on her now bare womanhood. It seemed to amplify the effects of his fingers, as she quivered at his touch. The feeling flowed into him as well through her hand. The energy was synergetic.

Mabel lifted his shirt up exposing his stomach. She leaned down to trail kisses up his body until she reached his neck. Kissing and nipping at his pulse the feeling was setting him on edge. He was getting closer and closer. When she got to his ear, the tension in his core hit its maximum. Dipper tried his best to focus on keeping her pleasure up, but it was too much to keep his fingers going with all that was happening to him. He had to tell her.

“M-Mabel, I’m sorry. I-I can’t hold much longer. I’m gonna…” Before he could finish, Mabel latched herself to his lips, giving him a passionate kiss as her hand worked harder pumping at his shaft. He has kissed other girls before, but something about this one was different. Was it the situation? Was it the fact that it was his sister? Whatever it was, he was loving this barrage of passion that she rained down onto him. It was as if she was telling him that it was alright, that he should do this for her.

He revelled in this feeling and let it take him, wishing it would never end. It had to, as he came, shooting ropes of cum across his body. Feeling it hitting his skin, it was wet, warm, and sticky. He moaned into her mouth, the only thing he could do as his tongue was busy tangling with hers. His fingerwork was not forgotten, but the overwhelming feeling of his orgasm made any sense of his fingers being of use to her achieving the same feeling now a moot point. It was the only thing he was disappointed in when his thoughts returned to him as the fog of pleasure dissipated.

With the last pulses and twitches of his cock pushing what was left of his cum out of him, he could feel Mabel’s fingers assisting him in this endeavor. Her strokes were slower and gentler, as if she knew how sensitive he was now, yet still wanting to keep a hold on him. Their kiss wound down, as she broke it, opting for a few more lighter kisses upon his lips. Looking into her eyes, they practically sparkled with a sense of accomplishment. Dipper steadied his breath as his mind finally came together.

“I hope that was a good way to show my appreciation for your ‘compliment’ Dip-dop. Here, let me get you cleaned up.” She smiled, releasing his shaft and reaching to the box of tissues sitting on the coffee table. She pulled out a modest bundle and proceeded to clean off her hand before moving to his stomach to wipe off his semen. She was gentle and caring even in this action, humming to herself merily while doing so.

“Thanks Mabel. It really was amazing. I’m… I’m sorry I didn’t get you back though for-” another kiss to his lips silenced him on this train of thought.

“It’s fine Dipper. What you did for me was plenty. Besides, I know you were a bit distracted at the time, so it’s understandable. I think next time you pay me such a compliment you might show your appreciation then, or maybe you can show your appreciation back if I might be so inclined to ‘compliment’ you. We’ll just have to wait and see won’t we.” With that, she finished wiping up the remaining mess and gracefully tossed the soiled tissue into the wastebasket nearby. “Now come on, we have a movie to finish up and I feel like a cuddle. Sound good?”

Dipper could only nod back as he adjusted himself, pulling his shirt back into place. They got up, Mabel helping him up to the couch where he settled back into his original spot. Mabel meanwhile nestled into him, cuddling up as she promised she would. Dipper had no worries now with how his body was going to react to his sister, seeing as how she reacted he felt he was in the clear with that. However, his mind swam with the thought of how she planned on getting him back with a compliment and how exactly he was going to show his appreciation for her. They hit play as the B-Movie that chose for that night resumed.


End file.
